1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to scooters and, more specifically, to a scooter with a spark generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Riding on scooters is a popular recreational activity. Scooters have become popular among many age groups and there are many different scooter variations and scooter designs. Conventional scooters generally have at least two wheels and some type of steering mechanism. Other scooter designs include three or more wheels. Scooter designs have also become more compact and convenient. With the increase in scooter popularity, there has also been a significant increase in the demand for scooter accessories.
Spark generation is one feature that has been added to several recreational apparatus and activities. Many of these activities and apparatus have integrated spark generators into their designs and configurations. Skateboards, roller skates and roller blades have been designed to allow the user to generate sparks while performing the corresponding activity. Some of these prior art arrangements attach a spark generating material in a fixed manner to the apparatus. This requires that the entire apparatus be adjusted or displaced in order to generate sparks. For example, with the roller blades and skateboards, the user would have to lift the front wheels off of the contact surface in order to engage the spark material and create sparks. With a scooter, it would be very difficult to lift the front end or front wheel off of the riding surface in order to generate sparks. It is generally desirable for the rider to maintain all of the wheels in contact with the ground or riding surface in order to maintain control of the scooter. Therefore, the current arrangements in the prior art for generating sparks on recreational items are unsuitable for use with scooters.